proper_musicfandomcom-20200213-history
James Harrison production discography
2012 James Harrison - Listen *"One More Night" – UK No. 2 *"Payphone" (featuring Wiz Khalifa) – UK No. 1 *"Daylight" – UK No.3 *"Lucky Strike" – UK No. 1 *"The Man Who Never Lied" – UK No. 2 *"Love Somebody" *"Ladykiller" *"Fortune Teller" *"Sad" *"Tickets" *"Doin' Dirt" – UK No. 1 *"Beautiful Goodbye" *"Wipe Your Eyes" – UK No. 1 *"Wasted Years" Little Mix - DNA *"Wings" – UK No. 1 *"Always Be Together" *"Stereo Soldier" *"How Ya Doin'?" (featuring Missy Elliott) – UK No. 16 *"Going Nowhere" *"Madhouse" James Arthur - James Arthur *"Impossible" – UK No. 1 Adele *"Skyfall" (Non album single) – UK No. 2 Halestorm - The Strange Case Of... *"Mz. Hyde" *"Break In" *"American Boys" *"Here's to Us" Marina & The Diamonds - Electra Heart *"Power & Control" – UK No. 193 *"Radioactive" – UK No. 25 *"Lonely Hearts Club" B.o.B. - Strange Clouds *"Ray Bands" *"So Good" – UK No. 7 *"Out of My Mind" (featuring Nicki Minaj) – UK No. 197 *"Circles" *"Castles" (featuring Trey Songz) *"Ms. Professional" Carrie Underwood - Blown Away *"Good Girl" *"Blown Away" – UK No. 155 *"Two Black Cadillacs" *"See You Again" *"Do You Think About Me" *"Forever Changed" *"Nobody Ever Told You" *"One Way Ticket" *"Thank God for Hometowns" *"Good in Goodbye" *"Leave Love Alone" *"Cupid's Got a Shotgun" *"Wine After Whiskey" *"Who Are You" Adam Lambert - Trespassing *"Trespassing" *"Naked Love" *"Underneath" *"Chokehold" *"Outlaws of Love" Paloma Faith - Fall to Grace *"Picking Up the Pieces" – UK No. 3 *"30 Minute Love Affair" – UK No. 42 Usher - Looking 4 Myself *"Scream" – UK No. 5 *"Climax" – UK No. 4 *"Numb" *"Euphoria" Cheryl - A Million Lights *"Under the Sun" – UK No. 13 *"Call My Name" – UK No. 1 *"Craziest Things" (featuring will.i.am) *"Girl in the Mirror" *"A Million Lights" *"Screw You" (featuring Wretch 32) *"Love Killer" *"Ghetto Baby" *"Sexy Den a Mutha" *"Mechanics of the Heart" *"All Is Fair" *"Last One Standing" *"Boys Lie" *"One Thousand" *"Telescope" *"I Like It" *"Make You Go" *"Dum Dum" *"Teddy Bear" Linkin Park - Living Things *"Lost in the Echo" – UK No. 175 *"Lies Greed Misery" *"I'll Be Gone" *"Castle of Glass" *"Roads Untravelled" *"Skin to Bone" *"Tinfoil" *"Powerless" Flo Rida - Wild Ones *"Whistle" – UK No. 2 *"Good Feeling" – UK No. 1 *"I Cry" – UK No. 3 *"Run" (featuring Redfoo) *"Let It Roll" – UK No. 17 *"Let It Roll, Part 2" (featuring Lil Wayne) 50 Cent - 5 (Murder by Numbers) *"My Crown" *"NY" *"Money" In This Moment - Blood *"Blood" *"Adrenalize" *"Burn" *"Scarlet" *"Aries" *"Comanche" *"11:11" Rita Ora - Ora *"How We Do (Party)" – UK No. 1 *"R.I.P." (featuring Tinie Tempah) – UK No. 1 *"Radioactive" – UK No. 18 *"Uneasy" Trey Songz - Chapter V *"Playin' Hard" *"2 Reasons" (featuring T.I.) *"Hail Mary" (featuring James Harrison and Lil Wayne) *"Fumble" *"Interlude4U" *"Simply Amazing" – UK No. 8 *"Never Again" Imagine Dragons - Night Visions *"Radioactive" – UK No. 12 *"Tiptoe" *"It's Time" – UK No. 23 *"Demons" – UK No. 13 *"On Top of the World" – UK No. 34 *"Amsterdam" *"Hear Me" – UK No. 37 *"Every Night" *"Bleeding Out" The Script - #3 *"Six Degrees of Separation" – UK No. 32 *"Hall of Fame" (featuring will.i.am) – UK No. 1 *"Glowing" *"Millionaires" – UK No. 74 Ne-Yo - R.E.D. *"Let Me Love You (Until You Learn to Love Yourself)" – UK No. 1 *"Jealous" *"Be the One" *"Stressful" *"Forever Now" – UK No. 31 *"Shut Me Down" *"Unconditional" *"My Other Gun" Mumford & Sons - Babel *"Babel" – UK No. 76 *"Whispers in the Dark" – UK No. 195 *"I Will Wait" – UK No. 12 *"Holland Road" *"Ghosts That We Knew" *"Lover of the Light" – UK No. 144 *"Lovers' Eyes" *"Reminder" *"Hopeless Wanderer" *"Broken Crown" *"Below My Feet" *"Not With Haste" *"For Those Below" *"Where Are You Now?" Cher Lloyd - Sticks + Stones *"Grow Up" (featuring Busta Rhymes) *"Want U Back" – UK No. 25 *"With Ur Love" (featuring Mike Posner) – UK No. 4 *"Swagger Jagger" – UK No. 1 *"Beautiful People" (featuring Carolina Liar) *"Playa Boi" *"Superhero" *"Over the Moon" *"Dub on the Track" (featuring Mic Righteous, Dot Rotten and Ghets) *"End Up Here" *"Stay" *"Behind the Music" *"Oath" (featuring Becky G) *"Riot!" *"Want U Back" (featuring Snoop Dogg) *"Talkin' That" Papa Roach - The Connection *"Still Swingin'" *"Before I Die" *"Leader of the Broken Hearts" Ellie Goulding - Halcyon *"My Blood" *"Anything Could Happen" – UK No. 5 *"Only You" *"Halcyon" *"Figure 8" – UK No. 33 *"Hanging On" – UK No. 144 *"Explosions" – UK No. 13 *"Atlantis" 2013 James Harrison - Apocalypse '' *"You're Nobody 'til Somebody Loves You" – UK No. 2 *"Get Down" *"New Tattoo" *"Beautiful" *"Lie Down" *"Recovery" – UK No. 1 *"Roses" (with Adele) *"Supposed" *"Suicide" *"Is This Love?" *"Certain Things" (featuring Beyoncé) – UK No. 1 *"Smoke Clouds" – UK No. 2 *"Flyin'" *"Emergency" – UK No. 1 Little Mix - ''Salute '' *"Salute" – UK No. 6 *"Move" – UK No. 3 *"Little Me" – UK No. 14 *"Nothing Feels like You" *"Towers" *"Competition" *"These Four Walls" – UK No. 57 *"About the Boy" *"Boy" *"Good Enough" *"Mr Loverboy" *"A Different Beat" *"See Me Now" *"They Just Don't Know" *"Stand Down" *"Little Me" (Unplugged) *"Une autre personne" (with Tal) Beyoncé - ''BEYONCÉ *"Pretty Hurts" – UK No. 63 *"Drunk in Love" (featuring Jay Z) – UK No. 9 *"Rocket" *"XO" *"Flawless" (featuring Chimamanda Ngozi Adichie) – UK No. 65 *"Heaven" Jay Z - Magna Carta...Holy Grail *"Holy Grail" (featuring Justin Timberlake) – UK No. 7 *"Versus" *"BBC" *"JAY Z Blue" *"Nickels and Dimes" Eminem - The Marshall Mathers LP 2 *"Bad Guy" – UK No. 138 *"Legacy" – UK No. 199 *"Berzerk" – UK No. 2 *"Rap God" – UK No. 5 *"The Monster" (featuring Rihanna) – UK No. 1 *"Love Game" (featuring Kendrick Lamar) – UK No. 94 *"Evil Twin" Justin Timberlake - The 20/20 Experience *"Pusher Love Girl" – UK No. 122 *"Strawberry Bubblegum" – UK No. 193 *"That Girl" *"Mirrors" – UK No. 1 *"Blue Ocean Floor" *"Dress On" – UK No. 197 *"Body Count" – UK No. 147 Justin Timberlake - The 20/20 Experience - 2 of 2 *"Gimme What I Don't Know (I Want)" *"TKO" – UK No. 58 *"Take Back the Night" – UK No. 22 *"Amnesia" *"Not a Bad Thing" – UK No. 21 *"Blindness" *"Electric Lady" 2014 James Harrison - The King '' *"Bad" – UK No. 1 *"The Girl Is Mine" (with Justin Timberlake) *"Billie Jean" *"Beat It" – UK No. 1 *"Man in the Mirror" – UK No. 1 *"Blood on the Dancefloor" – UK No. 1 *"Thriller" *"Dirty Diana" *"Smooth Criminal" – UK No. 1 *"Black or White" (featuring Jay Z) *"Heal the World" – UK No. 1 *"Scream" (with Katy Perry) – UK No. 1 *"You Are Not Alone" *"They Don't Care About Us" *"Earth Song" *"Say Say Say" (with Pharrell Williams) – UK No. *"You Rock My World" – UK No. 1 James Harrison - ''Xscape *"Love Never Felt So Good" (featuring Justin Timberlake) *"Chicago" *"Loving You" *"A Place with No Name" *"Slave to the Rhythm" *"Do You Know Where Your Children Are?" *"Blue Gangsta" *"Xscape" *"Street Love" *"War" *"Love Runs Out" *"Our Love" *"Walk" James Harrison - Rock Covers *"With Arms Wide Open" *"Powerless" *"If Today Was Your Last Day" *"Hero" *"Iris" *"Streets of Philadelphia" Shady Records - Shady XV *"Shady XV" (Performed by Eminem) *"Die Alone" (Performed by Eminem featuring Kobe) *"Guts Over Fear" (Performed by Eminem featuring Sia) *"Detroit vs. Everybody" (Performed by Eminem, Royce da 5'9", Big Sean, Danny Brown, Dej Loaf and Trick-Trick) Sam Bailey - The Power of Love *"Compass" *"Treasure" *"Superwoman" *"Skyscraper" Taylor Swift - 1989 *"Blank Space" *"Style" *"Shake It Off" *"Bad Blood" *"Clean" *"Wonderland" *"New Romantics" 2015 James Harrison - Into the Abyss *"See U Again" *"Make It This Christmas" *"Didn't Mean" *"Lighters Reloaded" (featuring Iggy Azalea and Kendrick Lamar) *"Let's Get This" *"Don't Quit" *"True Love" *"No Place Like Home" *"Take It" *"Problem" *"Something About the Way You Look Tonight" *"Wait on Me" *"Hands Held High" (featuring South London Gospel Choir) *"Miracle Machine" James Harrison - Electric Pulse *"Face Everything and Rise" *"Skeletons" *"Broken As Me" *"Falling Apart" *"Love Me Till It Hurts" *"Never Have to Say Goodbye" *"Gravity" (featuring Maria Brink) *"War Over Me" *"Devil" *"Warriors" (featuring Royce da 5'9") *"Hope for the Hopeless" *"Fear Hate Love" *"Rise" (featuring Taylor Swift) *"Sick of It" *"Not Gonna Die" (featuring Ariana Grande) James Harrison - Rock Covers: Volume 2 '' *"Of All These Yesterdays" *"Critical Acclaim" *"The Show Must Go On" *"One" *"Welcome to the Family" *"Satellite" *"Got Me Runnin' Round" James Harrison - ''WWE Hits *"Slow Chemical" *"I Walk Alone" *"The Game" *"King of Kings" *"Crank It Up" *"No Chance in Hell" *"Voices" *"The Night (2014 Remix)" *"Black and Blue" *"Line in the Sand" *"Live in Fear" *"Cult of Personality" Little Mix - Get Weird *"Black Magic" *"Love Me Like You" *"Weird People" *"Secret Love Song" (featuring James Harrison) *"Hair" *"Grown" *"I Love You" *"OMG" *"Lightning" *"A.D.I.D.A.S." *"Love Me or Leave Me" *"The End" *"I Won't" *"Secret Love Song, Pt. II" *"Clued Up" *"The Beginning" Dr. Dre - Compton *"Talk About It" (featuring King Mez and Justus) *"Darkside / Gone" (featuring King Mez, Marsha Ambrosius and Kendrick Lamar) *"Animals" (featuring Anderson .Paak) *"Medicine Man" (featuring Eminem, Candice Pillay and Anderson .Paak) Ben Haenow - Ben Haenow *"Second Hand Heart" (featuring Kelly Clarkson) *"Lions" *"Testify" *"Brother" *"Something I Need" Fleur East - Love, Sax and Flashbacks *"Sax" *"Breakfast" *"More and More" *"Gold Watch" *"Love Me or Leave Me Alone" *"Paris" *"Kitchen" *"Over Getting Over" *"Baby Don't Dance" *"Tears Will Dry" *"Never Say When" *"Uptown Funk" *"Like That" *"Serious" *"Know Your Name" *"Girl on Fire" Adele - 25 *"Hello" *"Send My Love (To Your New Lover)" *"I Miss You" *"When We Were Young" *"Remedy" *"Water Under the Bridge" *"River Lea" *"Love in the Dark" *"Million Years Ago" *"All I Ask" *"Sweetest Devotion" *"Can't Let Go" *"Lay Me Down" *"Why Do You Love Me" Marilyn Manson - The Pale Emperor *"Birds of Hell Awaiting" *"Odds of Even" *"Day 3" Fall Out Boy - American Beauty/American Psycho *"Centuries" *"Uma Thurman" *"Novocaine" *"Immortals" *"Twin Skeleton's (Hotel in NYC)" Ne-Yo - Non-Fiction *"Run" (featuring Schoolboy Q) *"Make It Easy" *"Story Time"